LSD
by Kinoko1
Summary: Parano accidentally takes the wrong kind of drugs and takes a little... ‘Trip.’
1. L' is for 'Lettingsomeonedodrugsisbad'

Title: LSD  
  
Author: Kinoko1  
  
Warnings: Excessive Profanity, drug use (unintentional), and Parano sings..  
  
Summary: Parano accidentally takes the wrong kind of drugs and takes a little... 'Trip.'  
  
This takes place after the first time Parano is defeated by Rion. He's now at the Uranium facility or in the computer or wherever they live... I doesn't really matter where they are really...  
  
~*~*~ Chapter 1: 'L' is for 'Letting someone do drugs is a very bad idea...'  
  
Parano stormed into his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"Damn Rion! Ash never said how powerful he really was!" Shoom. Parano chucked his knife into the wall. "I only lost because I ran out of PPEC's!" He starred at the collection of dagger marks in the wall across from him. "Ash'll never give me anymore either... sniff... my precious Breakdown!" Parano sighed as he fell onto his back and lay in silence for a while before coming to a conclusion. His sharp teeth glistened in a mischievous grin.  
  
"Maybe Spider has some." He jumped out of bed and ran out the room, yanking his knife out of the wall on the way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Spiders room was neat and clean (in his standards at least) but proved extremely difficult for the master of knives to find anything...  
  
"Where the hell does he keep them!?" Parano cursed as he fought his way through the sticky webs over to Spiders dresser. "Lessee...Clothes, spider webs, spider food, more spider webs. GOD DAMMIT!" The galerian then lost his balance and fell backwards.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Spider was having a good day. That's was the only way to describe it: Good. Ash hadn't scolded him, Nitro hadn't depressed him, and Parano hadn't focused any physical rage toward him.  
  
'Yes.' He thought. 'It's been a good day.'  
  
The boy smiled to himself as he headed down the hall to his room, but it was quickly replaced with an unsure frown as he heard a scratchy voice screaming from behind his door. Spider thought he should just leave and come back later but unwisely decided against it and opened the door just a crack and peeked through it.  
  
Parano was screaming bloody murder as he violently struggled, trying to escape from his incomparable position off the ground in a huge spider web.  
  
"Get me down! Get me FUCKING down!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Get away from me you blood sucking parasite bastards!" Little spiders were crawling all over the amber-eyed galerian.  
  
Spider threw open the door and ran in yelling at eight-legged creatures.  
  
"Stop it now! You know better than to eat a person!" At this the arachnids dispersed back onto their dark corners.  
  
Parano, who had finally reached his knifes cut himself loose and dropped to the floor below with a load THUD.  
  
"Parano! Parano are you alright?" Spider kneeled down by his comrade.  
  
"Spider." Parano got to his knees, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes?" The blue-eyed boy automatically answered.  
  
Parano sprung up, grabbing the Spider by his yellow-green Mohawk and shoving him against the wall.  
  
"Where are they! Where do you keep them!!!!"  
  
"Aaaahhh! Keep what? What are you talking about?" Spider whimpered in agony as the other galerian lifted him off of his feet by his hair.  
  
"PPEC'S! Where do you keep them!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaggghhh! I d... don't have any. I don't even u... use them!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Spider thought to himself. Even though he was telling the truth Parano would probably never believe him so...  
  
'Just give him something so he'll leave and not kill you!' His idea flew through his head as he pointed to a small box on the table by his bed.  
  
"There... I... in there."  
  
"I knew you were lying you little freak!" Parano roughly set Spider down and picked up the box and (after an ordeal of picking the lock with his knife) opened it.  
  
There weren't any colorful cylinders. All there was was a sheet of what looked like stamps. The sharp-toothed galerian picked it up.  
  
"What the hell is this? A new type of drug?"  
  
Spider looked down at his feet. "Er... yeah."  
  
"What does it do? Cause a tornado? Make it rain acid?" Parano suggested hopefully as he made his way for the door.  
  
"It does whatever you want it to do." Spider ushered the taller boy through and out the door, closing it behind him. Last galerian: Spider leaned against the door.  
  
"This is going to be a bad day..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~T.B.C  
  
Kinoko: EEEEEE BWAHAHAHA! I'm so happy they finally put a Galerians category in! I must've sent them about 80 e-mails telling them to and they finally did it! *jumps in the sir and doesn't come down*  
  
Well anyway I hope you like it so far. I'll try to update soon, but I warn you, I've got some serious writing block so go ahead and suggest stuff if you want and I might use it in the story. Thanks.  
  
Kinoko: Oh yeah. Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling errors but my Word program isn't working. -_-;;;; 


	2. S' is for 'Seewhathappenswhenyoudodrugs'

Title: LSD 

Author: Kinoko1 Warnings:Excessive profanity, drug use (unintentional), and Parano sings... 

Disclaimer: 

Kinoko: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so... 

Parano: Go on, say it *prods her with a knife* 

Kinoko: Okay... Idon'townGaleriansoranyofit'scharactersorPPEC'snordoIhaveanyLSDsopleasestopasking! *Takes a deep breathe* 

Ash: What did she just say? 

Kinoko: *uses breakdown, steaals Parano's hat and runs away* -_-;;;;; 

~*~*~Chapter 2: 'S' is for "See what happens when you do drugs?' 

~*~*~ 

Parano ran back to his room, Spiders words still rushing through his head: 

~_It does whatever you want it to do... Whatever you want... want... want..._ *insert echoe effect -_-;;;* 

"Whatever I want huh. I'm going to kill Rion." He took one of the stamp like squares and placed it on his tongue. 

After avout a tenth of a second Parano felt the back of his throught go refresshingly ice cold, then... 

The COLORS! Everything was so bright and shiny. The gold eyed galerians body shiverd with excitment. 

'What is this? I feel so...' He opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Good." Parano lept onto his bed and was jumping up and down luaghing hystaracally when Spider ran into his room, out of breath. 

"Parano! You know the stuff I gave you? Well don't---" Spiders voice was drowned out by the other galerian. 

?Spider? Oh Spider!" He lept off of the bed and put the small galerians in a gentle headlock. "How ARE you>" Parano continued to ruffle the eyebrowless kid's mohawk. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" He let Spider go and skipped out the door and down the hall. 

"I LOVE EVERYTHIIIIIIING!" 

Spider watched Parano run down the corridor, tackle a couple of rabbits and run arounf the corner screaming something about fireworks and duct tape. 

"Why... Why did I have to give himthat... Oh well." Spider shrugged and left to his room. "I just hope no one else see's him." 

~*~*~ 

Ash left his room just in time to see Parano sprint by in a pair of smilie-faced boxers, singing: 

_"I'm so pretty? Oh sooo pretty!"_

"What the hell?" Ash ran down the hall after the happy high galerian. 

~*~*~ 

Ash, who had been watching curiously as Parano beat a peice of string cheese against the floor (for the past half hour) fianlly approached him. 

Ummm. Parano? What is wrong with you?" 

Parano took off his hat and forcibly shoved it onto the silver haired galerians head. 

"ABCD LSD, little bunnies chasing me." Parano hopped several times around Ash then wlked (rather zig-zaggidly) down the hall, his scratching voice reverberating through the empty facility. 

"Firdt one red, second ones blue, little bastards stole my shoe!" (AN: The song Parano's singing is in the same tune as when you sing ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRXTUVWXY&Z. Just thought i'd let you know... -_-) 

~*~*~ 

Rion had been making his way through the horde of pink robots attacking him, who had ltched on another electric sensitive band around his upper arm. Rions dodges were swift and quick and in no time at all with the help of some nalcon and a bit of skip he finished off the last of the androids. 

"Hey Rion! Had enough?" Parano dropped down behind him. 

"Parano! It's y---" As Rion swirved around to face the last galerian Parano but was soon on his knees... luaghing. 

Wha-*laughing* are you *still luaghing* doing in your underwear?!" *luaghing even more* 

I don't need chlothes to defeat you RONI!!!" 

My names Rion... not Roni *is now just chuckling* What kind of messed up drug are you ON?! Hav---" He was cut off by Parano leaping on him, and, with one arm around his neck and one pulling Rions ear, the smashed galerian stared chewing on Steiner's hair. 

"Aaaghhh! Get OFF me! You're pulling my *not luaghing anymore* hair!" 

"PHenOtyPE, WasHiNg MaCHInE KitTeRS! ChuNKy MENDeliAn FraNkFuRt PaRLiamENT!" 

"Unnnnhhh." Rion then felt something wet dribble down his cheek. "DEAR GOD! You're DROOLING on me!" The teal-eyed galerian charged up and threw Parano off him with the last of his D-Felon. 

Parano hit the wall hard, knocking him unconcious. 

~*~*~MEANWILE: The guards guarding the upstairs entry way... 

"Hey, did you hear something Frank?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh..." 

*Scilence* 

"You wanna get some lunch?" 

"Okay." 

~*~*~ 

Kinoko: YAY! Randomness! 

Natali: Hey! Thats my fic element. *sniffles* 

Kinoko: I'm sorry... Anyway. I feel like I should appologize for, er... well... everything. My whole fic is really weird and probably has tons of spelling errors in it, plus, i'm sorry to anyone who uses LSD... I'm not making fun of you or anything like that, I'm just writting a fan fic... So, I'm sorry. 

Also: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (i.e: ED and Sedge). I hope you liked the second chapter as well as the first... if not more. ^_^ 

I think i'll go to sleep now. 


	3. D' is for 'Don'tdodrugsbecauseintheendyo...

Title: LSD 

Author: Kinoko1 Warnings: Excessive profanity, drug use (unintentional), and Parano sings... 

Disclaimer: 

Kinoko: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so... 

Parano: Go on, say it *prods her with a knife* 

Kinoko: Okay... Idon'townGaleriansoranyofit'scharactersorPPEC'snordoIhaveanyLSDsopleasestopasking! *Takes a deep breathe* 

Ash: What did she just say? 

Kinoko: *uses breakdown, steals Parano's hat and runs away* -_-;;;;; 

~*~*~Chapter 3: 'D' is for "Don't Do Drugs' 

Ash and Spider heard a thump. It wasn't normal to hear a thump either, it was usually an explosion or scream. 

"Where did he run off to now?" Ash said slightly annoyed. 

"Um, did you hear that?" Spider looked at the floor. 

"hear what?" 

"A thump. It came from under us." Ash perked up. 

"Parano! That little freak went down to the lobby!" 

~*~*~ 

Rion was sitting cross-legged on the floor exactly four meters away from Parano, still wiping the saliva off of his face with his sleeve. 

_'I wonder what the hell is up with Parano. Maybe it's just what he's like when he short circuits...'_ Rion sat a while and thought about this. 

Suddenly the stairway doors opened and out stumbled one worried and one angry galerian. 

_'Oh god, not more of them'_ Rion looked around frantically, _Well, they havn't seen me yet so... play dead.'_ Rion flopped soundlessly onto his back with his tight shut. 

"There he is." Rion recognized this as Ash's voice and held his breath as he felt his footsteps followed by Spiders run past him. 

"Is he still alive?" Spider asked hopfully. 

"Yeah probably." Ash responded. His voice was bored and monotone as he got up from his kneeling posistion and walked over to Rions still body. 

"Probably? Don't you care?" Spider searched for a pulse and found one. 

"NO, not really." He gazed down at Steiners calm (or so he thought) face. "The only one I care about..." 

_'Oh god, oh GOD! No no nonononooooo!'_ Rions heart beat faster and faster as he continued hard not to noticably breath. 

The blonde galerian then felt a cold hand against his cheek and flinched. _'Oh no. I moved! Did he notice? OOOooaaaaahhhh...'_

"... Is Rion." 

He could feel the space between Ash and him shrinking as flashbacks from the Uranium Facility whirrled through his head. Ash's pressence was unbearably close. 

"NO!" The galerian suddenly shot up and (unintentionally) headbutted right into the silver haired boys face. 

Ash was so shocked he just grabbed his bleeding nose and fell over. Rion opened his eye's to see the Last Galerian Ash on the ground next to him. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that!" Rion, holding his own bloody nose (though bleeding for a different reason o_O) crouched down by Ash. "Are you okay?" 

Ash just starred up at Rion, his hands covering his grin as he cradled his nose. Then, grabbing both of Rion's forearms... He kissed him. 

Rion then: 

1.) Got another bloody nose. 

2.) Got Dizzy. 

3.) Fainted in Ash's arms. 

~*~*~ 

Parano awakened to see Spider fanning him with his hand. 

"Ah! Parano, you're awake!" The boys face lit up as he wipped a tear awaay from his eye. 

"Yeah. I don't remember much though...what happend?" The sharp-toothed galerian weakly smiled and rubbed his head. Then, wobblely proped himself up on his elbows. 

"Er... What happend! Well lets just say: No harm done... I'm glad you're okay." Spider sighed and straightened up. 

"You're such a sweet kid." Parano reached out both bare hands over to the blue eyed boys bewilderd face. 

"Well, we _are_ all supposed to be friends right?" 

"Right..." Parano's hands trailed down to the other galerians neck. "...SO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" After about a minuets strangling he released Spider, kicked him twice and walked away. 

"Well *gasp* I'm glad *cough* Parano's back to *deep breath* normal." 

~*~*~ 

Nitro, who had been intently observing this whole event on the guards (dead) sevalence cameras leaned back in her chair and said to herself: 

"Well, well. Maybe this worlds not so boring after all." 

^.^)> (meaning that this was the last chapter...-_-;;) 

Kinoko: Well there you go. I actually finished a story. Sorry for the wait and thank you **Sedge** for that review. If I hadden't gotten it I probably wouldn't have updated for... about a million years. It's just that I was busy... I was busy umm... uhhh... making... waffles... *Is shot in the head by Natali* 

Natali: HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE! HIHIHIHIHI! *Looks at Kinoko's mangled dead body* You weren't making waffles you liar! You're just L A Z Y. 

Potato: The lazy get their blood drained... *goes over to drink Kinoko's blood* 

Natali: *to readers* He's right you know. 

Ed: NOOOOooooooOOOOooooo! Not Kinoko! Potato, stop! She's not dead yet!*takes out a potato peeler* 

Potato: *transforms back into human (well vampire actually... whatever) form and is being chased by Ed* 

Ed: FRENCH FRIES! Wheeeeeeee-er *falls asleep* 

Kinoko: *with a hopelessly red bandage around her head, turns to the readers* Anyway, in a nutshell, **Sorry for the delay.** *steals Paranos hat and grabbing his ankle, drags him away* Until next time! Ja ne! 

(^_^) 

( ) Kinoko 


End file.
